Stiches
by Trolling Pinkie Pie
Summary: Applebloom finds a doll while cleaning. Seems harmless right? Well you'll see. Will be language later in the story.
1. Chapter 1:About To Begin

I own nothing for Hasbro or Mlp:Fim. I am only to write fanfics. This is my first, so I tried my best, also I want to just say enjoy.

**Stitches **

Chapter #1

AppleJack, her sibling, and Granny Smith were cleaning out the attic of the house. "Well, when was last time that this place was cleaned out?" Applejack said. "I think from the time I was a young filly, when the house was built." Granny Smith replied in her old age.

They all dusted off a box of something and occasionally looked inside. "Woo wee, Big Mac come and looked at this picture of you as a cute little filly." Big Mac walks over to Applejack to see the picture of him as a filly. "Eyup." He responds. "Can you find anything with me in it?" Applebloom says as she walks over the her older brother, and sister.

The two of them look in the box to see if there was anything about their baby sister. "Sorry sugarcube, we tried but remenber you're just a filly and you haven't been in many photos or anything very much." Applebloom sunk her head in sadness "Oh okay, I can understand." AppleJack went over to her saddened sister "It's okay, I was the same way when I was your age. Always wanting to know if I was in anything." Applebloom looked at her older sister and smiled. "Now lets look in those boxes and see if we could find anything."

They all started to look again, while dusting. Granny Smith pulled out an old picture of her when she was young in Ponyville. "Now this is one of the fondest memories I have." They looked at a uncolored picture of a filly and her family. "When was this?" Big Mac asked "Well lets see, of course I was about a few years older than AppleBloom." Of course as It seemed she was. "Why is it a fond memorie of yours?" Applejack said.

Granny Smith cleared her throat. "It's my favorite because that was one time the family was actually together. We had bad times and were usually split up. Your great grandfather was always around Equestria looking for money after the zap apples were gone. Building the house was no easy pinic either. I had no time to make friends, so my only friend I had was this, um uh, I can't remenber." She out the picture down to try and remenber. "Its okay granny, you'll remenber sometime. Now lets get back to cleaning."

They went deeper into cleaning. Applebloom found a wooden box in the way back. "Whats this, granny?" Applebloom trotted over to her grandma. "Hmm, I don't know, open it for your me, Applebloom." She tried but couldn't. "Hmm, Applejack can you try and open this?" "Sure thing." She also failed. "Why is this forced together like this?" Applejack said. "I don't know, but let me try." Big Mac said while walking over to open the box. He tried opening it softly, but it didn't work. "Well, I'm going to have to put force into it." He stomped on the box. The box was broken open. "WHATS IN IT? WHATS IN IT!" Applebloom yelled.

Layed there was a little old ragdoll. "A ragdoll?" Applebloom said. "No just any ragdoll, this was the ragdoll I had when I was a filly. But there is something about it I can't put my hoove on." She started at the doll for a few minutes. "Can I see it?" Applebloom said. Granny Smith handed to old doll to her youngest grandaughter. Applebloom looked at and twirled it around. "I like it, can I have it?" They stared at her as if she was a different pony.

"Um sure, but why?" Applebloom looked at them "I just like it, it speaks to me. Plus I like the little buttons as the eyes and that." They stared at Applebloom for a good time. "Well Applebloom, if anything weird goes on with that doll tell us. That doll, it had a reason for why it was put in that cursed box. I would tell what it is but, I just can't remenber." "Got it." She replied. "Go play in a undusted area Applebloom."

Applebloom trotted off downstairs to play with her new or should I say very old toy. "Granny, was that the doll in the picture?" "Yes, but I loved that doll and I want her to enjoy it." It was silent. "Whatever you say granny." Applejack said undusting more boxes of old stuff.

While downstairs in her room, Applebloom was talking to her doll. "Hm you don't have a name yet, I'll call you Red Maple Lily. Do you like that name?" Silence "Okay so we agree that is your name." Applebloom nods her head as if it was actually talking to her.

Applebloom laughed at something. "You're funny Maple. Wonder why I never found you before." She put Red Maple on her back to take up to her room. "I can't wait to show you to my friends. Something like you only comes around in not many generations." She smiled as if it was a treat, which she thought it was. She layed Red Maple with her other stuffed animals. "Applebloom, can you come help us with something?" "Okay be there in a minute."

Applebloom left the room to help her siblings. When she came back her stuffed animals were all thrown out in her room. She looked around to see if another pony was here that did it. "Hello, is anypony here?" Silence overcame the young fillys room. She shrugged it off. She put everything back. "Red Maple did you do this?" Nothing was said "No thats just crazy. A ragdoll isn't alive." She laughed it off.

It did creep her out to think about her new doll to do this. "Its only a doll, what harm." She heard her name again, but this time she brung Red Maple with her. Applejack waited for her sister to come down. "Come on, sis. I'll leave you here if ya don't hurry up."

Applejack heard to hoof steps of her younger sister. "I'm coming!" She said. "Can I bring Red Maple?" Applejack looked at her younger sister. "Uh, maybe another time, okay?" "B-but-" She gave Applejack the guilty look. "Please sis, its just um?" Applejack grabbed the doll and put it on a nearby shelf. "How about we leave it here? You can play with it when we get back, okay sugarcube?" "Fine, I guess." They looked at each other in awkward silence. "C'mon Big Mac and Granny Smith are waiting."

They trotted out. Applebloom felt something looking over her. She looked at her doll one last time before closing the door. She missed it immediately. She also wondered how long this was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2:Let it begin

**Stiches **

Chapter #2

When Applejack openned the door of their home, her eyes widened. "Oh my!" She said. "What?" Applebloom said as she walked in. "What happened in here?" Granny Smith said. "I think we were robbed!" Applejack said. They looked around to see if anything was gone. "Red Maple!" Applebloom said as she hugged the doll. "Well, nothing seems to be gone. I don't think we were robbed of anything." Big Mac said. "Who would do this then?" Applejack said. "Well the door was locked, so nothing really explains. I mean the door looks like it wasn't kicked in, doesn't it?" Big Mac looked at the door. "Enope." They were all confused on what happened. The clock had struck 9. "We'll find this out later, also Applebloom time for bed. Please listen tonight." "Fine, well I guess I'll go to bed. Night everypony." "Night, Applebloom." Applebloom trotted up the stairs to her room. She looked in the rooms, nothing was distured. She shrugged it and went into her room. She put Maple on the bed. "Hmm, I wonder what did happen?" A few minutes went by as she thought. "Oh well." She pushed her stuffed animals over a little. Turned off her light. The moon was nice and full looking. It showed a way she could go. When she made it to her bed, she snuggled deeper into her bed while cuddling Maple. She slowly fell into a deep slumber.

*Applejack and that cleaning up* "Ugh, this is weird. No forced openning, nothing taken, instead its all on the floor." Applejack said as she picked up a picture with her mouth. "Nothing is broken either. I doesn't add up." "Eyup." Big Mac responded. They talked about the subject for quite a time while cleaning up.

*Some random ponys P.O.V* Alpine had been running for quite a while. "Why did I stay in the Everfree forest after dark? WHY?" She thought. She heard noises behind her. Alpine approached a lake. She looked at herself. Her brown mane flowing with the wind, and a couple of scratches on her lighter brown skin. She looked at her flank, with her cutie mark as a pen and drawing board. "I better hurry home, mom and sis will not be happy that I'm this late." She heard something in the distant. Alpine ran in the direction of the way she thought was right. The noises got closer and closer, Alpine was getting even more scared as she ran.

She reached the edge of the forest. "Thank Celestia I'm free!" Before she could even make another step, something wrapped around her throat. "What the-" Before she could even speak the next word, she was pulled back into the forest. Her screams were only heard in the Everfree forest, and a little in Ponyville.

*Back to the way it was* The sun shined into the eyes of the young filly. She stretched her hooves. "Ow, my head." Applebloom felt the back off her head. No scratches or anything. But it still hurt. She grabbed Red Maple and went downstairs. "Morning Applebloom." Applejack said. "Morning Applejack." She said back to her sis in a tired voice "Just waking up?" She looked at her "Yes." They both giggled a little.

"So sis want to see your friends while I see mine?" Applebloom ate some cereal "Sure." She said with a mouth full. "Can you put Red Maple in your satchel for awhile then?" "Sure." After that they walked off to their day. They walked through the town, when they came upon the ponypolice. "Whats this?" Applejack said. A green pony walked toward them.

"It seems a pony was murdered late last night. I'm sorry but that is all we will tell you for now." They walked off into Sugarcube corner. "Hi everypony!" Applebloom screamed "Hi you two." They replied. "Applebloom!" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo said as they approached their friend. "Hi girls." Applejack said to her friends "Hi Aj." They said "Did you hear about that pony murder in the Everfree forest?" "Yup, we walked by on our way here." "Did you see anything?" Rainbow Dash said. "Nope, sorry girls." "Oh well, did anypony here know what happened?" Twilight said. "Nope." "I should tell you y'all about last night." Applejack said.

While she told them about that Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were talking about stuff. "So you got a ragdoll from your grandma. Thats so cool." Sweetie Belle said. "Yeah it was my grandmas doll when she was a filly." "I have a doll of Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo said. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom stared at her. "Okay." They said together. "I have one of Rarity." Sweetie Belle said. They then stared at each other. "Well this is getting a little awkward, you know talking about this." "Agreed" They looked at each other with smiles "Hey sis, is it okay that we go around trying to get our cutie marks?" Rarity and Applejack looked at each other. "Fine. Just don't get into trouble." The 3 of them ran off out to the town.

"So what are we going to do?" Scootaloo said "We're going to see the body from the murder. I want to see this." Applebloom said. "Ew gross, what if its rotted?" Sweetie Belle said "Its a newly dead body, its not rotten yet." "Fine. Lets go." They went off to the Everfree forest. When the body was left alone for a few minutes it was their chance. "Ew, this is nasty. I mean look at it." They looked at it. It seemed to have a whole bunch of buttons and sewing stuff in it.

"It looks weird." Scootaloo put her hoof on it. "Yikes, that is one cold body." She scooted away. "Is it me or does her body look more whiter?" "How do you know if her body wasn't that color?" "STOP!" Sweetie Belle screamed "Lets just go. This is freaking me out!" "Fine." The three of them left. After that they felt uneasy for no reason "Did we just sneak in a crime scene?" "Yea, but I didn't even touch it. I'm not that weird."

They stayed quite until they made it back to Sugarcube Corner. "So what did you do this time?" They were quite "Nothing, didn't agree on anything." Before a responce could be made, a pony with a dark veil came in. "Hello? Is anypony here?" Pinkie went up to her. "Um yes, do you need anything?" She lifted her head a little "I have an order for cake." Pinkie went back and got something in a black box. "I guess something bad happened." Pinkie said. "You don't know the have of it. Its something personal, but everypony will know soon." She walked out with an anger plus saddened look on her. "Whats wrong with her?" Pinkie looked at them

"Its a symbol of something tragic that happened. I have it in my family. It shows respect. She must have been a family memenber of the murder. I don't know about the cake though." They talked about the subject for a while. As it got late everyone left. Applejack walked in "Woo wee, I got nothing really done." She looked at the sunset "Wanna go watch the sunset with me sis?" "Um sure. I guess." So yada yada they watched the sunset and that. "That was nice. Well its late. So can I have Red Maple, so I can go to bed?" Applejack handed the doll to her younger sister. Then she walked of to her room.

*Another Random Pony P.O.V* Emerald Charm trotted around the edge of town. Collecting herbs for her next spell. Her freinds Solar Flaire and Summer Meadow were with her. "Thanks again. I need as much help as I can." "No prob, Emerald. I had nothing to do anyways." Solar said. There was rustle in the bushes. "EEP!" Summer said nearly jumping. "Summer, don't freak. Its probably just a rabbit." "Sorry, I'm just jumpy at night." They laughed

. The rustling got louder and became closer. "Whatever is in the bushes is really fussie." Summer said. "Yea, well lets get going. This place is freaking me out." Before they could make a move something tangled them. "Hey my wings are stuck!" Solar said "My head is stuck!" Emerald said. "I can't move my legs!" Summer said. "Something is keeping us like this, so we can't move!" They heard laughing in the distant.

"H-hello?" What looked like a pony walked out of the brush. It had what looked like buttons for eyes, there was no fur, just patches, the mane looked like yarn. "Who are you?" Solar screamed. "Well, I'm going to explain to you but, Im going to do a little work." Silence fell over all of them. "I'm a she to let you know." "We can tell." Emerald said. "Hmm lets take this deeper into the woods. We don't want any witnesses." With a stomp of her hoof they all appeared deeper in the woods. She walked to Emerald. "You have one flaw that could effect us." She put her hoof on her horn and with all her power, she ripped it off. "AHH!" She screamed in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL!" "You could have used magic to escape. We don't want that." She threw the horn on the ground. She went to Solar. "Surprising, a male pony with two female ones." She said sarcasticly. She put her hooves on his wings. "Please no!" She smiled a smile of pure evil. "Please yes." She responed. Then ripped of the wings of the male pony. His screams cold have been heard in Canterlot, but weren't. Tears filled his eyes. She threw the wings next to the horn.

"Those will be taken care of later." They couldn't help but scream in horror. "We need to shut both of you up." A piece of string with a needle appeared. She started to sow Emeralds mouth shut. Summer quietly got out of her entanglement. "I got out! I'm going to untangle you!" She whispered to Solar. "No go get help!" "But I'm-" He pressed his lips against hers. Then whispered in her ear. "Go, now!"

She took his advice and began to quietly escape. "Done with you. Now the other-" She noticed one less pony was there. "Where is our 3rd guest?" "Im not telling!" Solar said "Fine, I'll find her myself after Im done with you." She quickly sewed his trap shut, then ran into the Everfree. Summer breathe was heavy. "I gotta be somewhere near town."

She tripped over a log, falling into a mug pile. "Ow!" She heard rustling and began to run, even if her hoof hurt. "Poor Emerald and Solar."She thought. While running something hit her in the side. The pain was intense. She could barely stand. "Think you could get away you little runt?" She appeared in front of her "I can take you out with a swift motion of my hoof." She swung it across Summers bruised face. She didn't cry, just for the sake of her friends. Before she could another move, jaws clenched between Summers neck. "Lets fly." She flung her into the air. "OH CRAP! IM GOING TO DIE!"

She appeared again and kicked her in the stomach. "Mid air torture is fun. Even with the risk of death." She did several more things before Summer was on the ground. "I can't move. Hurts so much." "Well, you're useless to me now. But first." She put a clothe over her eyes and began to sew it on her. "Just in case you live, with that it won't be long." She heard her leave. She cried knowing her friends were probably dead. Atleast she got her final wish of kissing Solar. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She said over and over. She laided there for as long as she could before falling asleep. Wondering if she would be dead.


	3. Chapter 3:New Information

Chapter #3

Applebloom focused in the eyes of her doll. Another pain in the back of her head made it hard to even focus. "Why is my head hurting so badly for the last couple of days?" She asked herself. She rubbed her hoof on the back of her head.

Applejack opened the door of her younger sisters room. "You okay?" "I'm okay Applejack. I just have a really bad headache is all." Aj looked at her sis. "Are you sure?" "Yes. Its just from trying to find my cutie mark." Applebloom lied.

Aj walked out. "Shesh, I'm just fine. Can't she take a hint?" She bit down onto her lip. "Why does it feel like I'm angry at her?" She thought. She then bit into her pillow. "Maybe if I spent just a little more time with her I won't feel so angry!" She sprinted down the stairs of her home. "Applejack are you still here?" She then ran into her sister.

"Woah sugarcube, why you in such a rush?" Aj said. "Are you going anywhere with your friends?" She asked. Aj was silent for a moment. "Um yes, we're going into the Everfree with Fluttershy, to help her with animals. Why?" Applebloom smiled at her. " Can I come?" She gave her younger sister a look. "Just don't get introuble or out of my sight, got it?" Applebloom shook her head, making the pain hurt more. She didn't show it.

"Hi girls." Fluttershy greetted her freinds. "Hi." They all replied. They gathered up in a circle. "So what are we doing today again?" Twilight said. "You have to-." She was interrupted by Rarity. "Sorry I'm late everypony. I had to bring Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo for some reason." They looked at the 3 of them. "As I said before you have to help me move a group of rare rabbits into a more suitiable area of the forrest." Fluttershy said. "Where are the bunnys at in the forest?" Pinkie bounced up and down." I have the location down in my head, so you'll have to follow me." They understood the yellow mare.

They walked through the forest following Fluttershy. "Hey Sweetie, hey Scootaloo." Applebloom said. "Hi." Sweetie Belle said. "Hey!" Scootaloo nearly screamed. "Scootaloo um could you please quite down just a bit." Fluttershy said. "Sorry." Sweetie Belle and Applebloom giggled at her. "Shut it." Scootaloo said. "Don't be like that squirt." Rainbow Dash said. Scootaloo blushed at what her idol said. They looked at her. Scootaloo gave them a death stare.

Fluttershy walked forward without looking at the ground. This place gave her the creeps, but she was doing it for the bunnies. She didn't even notice the hole in the ground. Everypony just watched her fall down a hill they didn't even see. "Ow!" "Fluttershy are you okay?" Twilight said. "I'm just fi-." She didn't finish her sentence. Instead they heard her scream as if Bloody Mare was right in front of her.

They rushed down to meet her. What they saw stunned them. "Oh my Celestia!" Rarity said. What they saw was 2 bodies of ponys the didn't know. Their body parts were sown in different places of their bodys. The 3 fillys all threw up. Scootaloo the worst. "Who or what would have done this?" Aj said. "I don't know, but whatever did, it knew what it was doing. In a sick way." Twilight said. Fluttershy was frozen in shock. "O-o-oh m-my." Was all she said. "I'll get the pony police. I'll be back a soon as I can!" Rainbow Dash said while flying off.

Twilight walked up and looked over at the bodies. "This is something never seen in history of Equestria, except-." She didn't finish her sentence. "Were did I see the time? I can't remenber!" There was a rustle in the bushies. "Who's there?" A really light orange tail came out first. Then a pony came out. There was something over its eyes. "Is that other ponies?" She said. They ran over to the blind like pony. "Who are you, sugarlump?" She looked toward the noise. "I'm Summer Meadow."

They didn't know that name. "Why are you here?" "I can't remenber much, I was with I think 2 of my friends. Something came out and thats all I remenber." They tried walking over but Summer kept nearly tripping. "Darling, may I ask you a question?" "Um sure." Rarity waited a sec to ask her. "Can you see out of that thing?" "No. Whatever happened it messed up my eyesight." Rarity gasped "You've been blind a bat in this forest! You're lucky to even be alive!" She went into her napsack to get something. "So Summer you're probably hungry. Here have a piece of a sandwich." She ate the piece of sandwhich like no tommorow. "Thank you miss uh?" "Rarity." "Thank you miss Rarity." She smiled at Summer. "Can you tell me the rest of your names?" They agreed. "I'm Twilight." "Applejack." "Fluttershy." "Pinkie Pie." "Applebloom." "Sweetie Belle." "And I'm Scootaloo."

"Well its nice to know the names of the ponies that found me." They heard others coming in the distant. "Finally Rainbow Dash is back." The blue Pegasus landed infront of her friends. "They'll be here in a few minutes." She noticed the dark colored pony. "Who's this?" Twilight walked next to Rainbow Dash "This is Summer Meadow. She survived whatever happened." "Hi." Rainbow Dash said trying to be nice. Summer replied with a "Hi."

They helped Summer to the hospital, just incase she had anything wrong. "Well we helped all we could. We promise to visit, Darling." Rarity said for all of them. "Thanks, I'll tell you anything. If I remenber." They smiled upon her then left.

Twilight was still thinking. "How or what time did this happened?" She thought. "Girls, I'll meet up later. I've got studing to do." "Alright Sugarcube." Twilight descended from her group and headed home. "Must find out. Even if that means not sleeping for a few nights."

She bursted through the doors. Making Spike nearly fling across the room. "I'm so sorry Spike!" "Its okay." He said dizzily. "I just need to sit down. Thats all." "Are you sure?" "Yes!" She looked at him. "Fine." Twilight remenebered why she was here. "Hey, have you seen any books on types of pony murders?" Spike gave her the weirdest look.

"Um no. Why?" "We found ponies murdered in the Everfree, and the type of way they died looks like something I've seen before, but can't remeneber how many years its been." Spike gave a look at her. "I think you'd ha-." Spike was cut off by books coming at him, then hitting him."Whoops, sorry again." He walked off to get an ice searched through the first book. So far nothing. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to figure out what is going on." She muttered to herself. "No matter what."

"Why was Twilight in such a hurry?" Pinkie said. "Maybe she's just busy. Let her be." Applejack said. "Well something was on her mind." Rainbow Dash said. "Let her be." Applejack said again. They walked in silence for what seemed the longest time.

Applebloom walked next to her sister, followed by her friends. "Can Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle sleepover?" "Is it okay with Rarity?" "Yes." "Fine." The 3 of them looked at each other with happiness.

As night fell upon the farm, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were of course messing around in one of the upstairs bedrooms. "Betcha you can't catch us!" Sweetie Belle and Applebloom screamed "Can too!" Scootaloo said. She attempted to but failed.

They laughed. "One day Scootaloo, one day." They stood next to their friend, laying on the ground. A hoof was placed onto Sweetie Belle. She lifted her head with a smile. "You're it." She softly said. "Dangit!" She screamed.

They all laughed "Sweetie Belle, you're one weird pony." Applejack appeared through the door. "Could you girls please quite down." "Or else if we don't?" Applebloom said. "Or-." She then burst in the room chasing after the filly.

Applebloom didn't see where she was going and ended up hitting her head, hard. "Are you okay!" They gathered around her. "I'm just fine, head hurts a whole bunch." She replied. "Are you sure?" "Yes."

Appleblooms face changed a little. "Is anyone else hearing that?" "Hearing what?" It was quite. "You don't hear whispers, because I am." "You're just hearing that from the hit." Applebloom looked at her sister. "Okay then." After awhile the whispers left. "How long are they going to be gone?" She wondered.

As they laided in bed, Applebloom couldn't really sleep. Her friends were fast asleep. She closed her eyes. "Hi Applebloom." Her eyes shot open. "Who was that?" She asked. Giggles came from the room. "You'll know so enough. Now sleep young filly." Her eyes seemed to get heavier and heavier. "But I-." She couldn't finish her sentence as she fell into another deep sleep.

Imagies kept appearing in hear mind. Mainly about death. "Please stop!" She said. She couldn't take it. "Sweet filly, you need to be fimiliar about death. Especially with me around. Death shall be a great friend." She felt as if she wanted to scream for help, but knew it was useless. "Now lets remenber, we're going to be best friends forever and ever." "Who is this?" She wondered. "Now I need you to wake up. Make it seems as if it was a terrible nightmare."


End file.
